


白露为栓  （三）

by hare_7



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hare_7/pseuds/hare_7
Summary: 大家好，失踪人口回来了（。）又是如此老套的情节，又是如此老套的日剧跑，相信大家已经看腻了。（你说啥？）最近精神有点不太好天天冬眠(:3_ヽ)_会努力在春节前更完……！（更不完也请轻点打我）





	白露为栓  （三）

果然还是不行啊！！  
又过了好几天，木全翔也依旧没有任何头绪。懒洋洋地趴在走廊的窗户上，木全翔也把双手伸出窗外，脑袋歪在窗框上，无聊地去够窗外那棵歪脖子树上稀稀拉拉的和某位staff的秃头同款的树叶。  
没过多久，近一点的树叶已经被他摘光了。木全翔也只能努力伸长手臂，才勉强够到远处的一片叶子。他曲起手指，抓住叶子，用力一拽，叶子被拽掉了一块，其他部分还完整地呆在枝桠上。

这都行？？？木全翔也望着手心里的半片叶子说不出话。  
“不能让你的另一半就这样留在树上！”木全翔也点点头，扶着窗框慢慢向外探出大半个身子，颤颤巍巍地松开扶住窗框的手，虚搭在近处的树枝上，指尖这才微微触碰到叶片。木全翔也皱了皱眉头，猛地向外抓住剩下的叶片，一把薅了下来。  
“不愧是我木全翔——嗷嗷嗷！！！”木全翔也正发表着薅到叶子的胜利感言，没料到身子一个不稳，差点翻下窗台。  
“喔喔喔喔喔！！”木全翔也连忙抓住窗框，前后晃动了几下才稳住重心，惊出一身冷汗。再一低头，手中的叶子竟然不见了。木全翔也只好又探出头去，寻找叶子掉落的位置。

然而木全翔也左看看右看看，连叶子的影子都没看到。正当他叹了一口气准备跳回走廊的时候，余光突然瞥见了某处阴影下站着的两个身影。  
“！”木全翔也浑身一个激灵，看着那两个身影贴近又分开，甚至看到了稍微矮一些的身影红到脖颈的红晕。

“？？？”三个问号出现在木全翔也的头上。  
“这两个人我是不是在哪见过。。。？”木全翔也挠挠脑袋，瞬间忘记了要去寻找树叶这件事。

吃晚饭的时候，木全翔也抱着自己堆得小山一样高的碗在白岩瑠姫对面坐下。正想和白岩瑠姫说自己今天薅叶子的惊心动魄，鹤房汐恩端着碗坐在了白岩瑠姫旁边。  
思路被打断的木全翔也也没有继续说的想法了，开始埋头苦吃。倒是对面的白岩瑠姫和鹤房汐恩时不时说着话，还在对方碗里抢自己喜欢的菜，把自己不喜欢的菜夹到对方碗里。  
傻乎乎地一直埋头苦吃的木全翔也突然意识到了什么，减缓了消灭食物的速度，抬头看了一眼对面抢菜抢地正欢的两人，露出了果然是你们的表情。  
可能是木全翔也定格时间太长，白岩瑠姫注意到了他的目光，有些疑惑地问道：“怎么啦？”  
听到白岩瑠姫的询问声，木全翔也这才回过神来，慌忙说道：“没没没没什么！我，我突然想起来忘记给家人回电话了！你们慢聊！”说完就飞速离开了。  
白岩瑠姫看着已经跑没影的木全翔也，还想说些什么，鹤房汐恩趁机一筷子把白岩瑠姫碗里最后的肉夹进自己嘴里，含混不清地说：“ruki总是这样走神是吃不到肉的！”  
到嘴边的话就这样被鹤房汐恩强行打断了。白岩瑠姫也没有再想木全翔也的事情，继续和鹤房汐恩一边打闹一边吃饭。


End file.
